Yamaku Masterminds
by ModalFern
Summary: A new student prolific in sciences and technology with the name of Hirosawa Hayato arrives with Hisao,to sit next to Hanako and make his experiments during class.Hanako is always distracted by him, and unconsciously opens up to him and awakens her own mastermind.PD:Story is anime-styled also it is both OOC and IC(which means that some scenes don't match the characters' personality)
1. Prologue-Weird guy next to me

Haha! Now that's an excellent result!

Finally, after years of research and development I have invented the Electricity Gauntlet! With this, the user is able to generate electric charges at will, neutron overcharge immunity and it can be equipped with a drill and other things in a toolbox! However, this is just a prototype, and I can only test it on a human, since it is only adapted to a human hand's shape. And no one must know of this experiment until it's completely developed, so I'll have to serve as a lab mouse

Now let the experiment begin!

But before you might want to know about myself, I live in Hokkaido with my mother and father, a prolific scientist and a hardware engineer, respectively. Since I was a child, they home schooled me every day they could when they weren't at their jobs or I wasn't at school, so I became an expert on science, technology and hardware. I even made some invents at an early age; they were simple toys, though. Since some years ago, I started asking my parents for the things they didn't needed at their jobs, and evolved the level of my inventions; I dream of creating a perfectly functional robotic extension for the human body, and use technology to make humans perfect beings.

This time, a revolutionary tool will be known to the entire mankind! The first step towards a perfect world is finally here!

I get the gauntlet on my right hand and take a look at it. It's slightly bigger than my own hand, but still small enough to be portable, that was a trait I barely managed to accomplish. It's black colored due to the fabric cover for protection, has engines and cables all over it and has pointy fingers due to all the tools they can be replaced with. I turn it on, the battery is at full, and the energy core is stable, let us begin.

Now, let's try the electric charge generating, for this, I have to do a simple push. Depending on the needed charge level, the user has to make a strong or light movement.

For safety, I tie some insulating tape at the edge of the gauntlet as an addition to the electrical overcharge security system of the gauntlet. According to my calculations, the electrical resistance of human body is between 100 and 500 W, depending on the individual, and the gauntlet has a voltage low enough so the person doesn't die in case of failure; another development problem on that one. Also, my lab, also known as the house's attic, is as dry as possible, to reduce electric power reactions.

I push my hand lightly to the front. A spark lights and disappears for just a second, and take another push a lot stronger. A big spark with the same color and same time of showing as a result.

Gathering all my strength, I push

A suffering scream comes out of my mouth as my hand's skin is searing and shaking; blue colored electric sparks can be heard. Thanks to the gauntlet's system and the insulating tape, half of the the neutrons' path to the rest of my body is blocked, even though I feel small spikes in my chest, but my hand…

When this is all over, I turn the gauntlet off, my skin feels like it's being spiked and when I try to take it off hurriedly, a pain surge comes over. Its inner fabric is molten to my hand, and if I take it off by force, I would probably rip off my skin. My heart is bumping

Trying my best to not rip it off, I reach to the house's phone and dial the emergency number.

While I'm being taken to the hospital lied on an ambulance, I hear the doctors wondering what was I doing and what in the world was that thing in my hand

"It's my latest invention, hehe, It's called the… I don't know, but I was trying it on myself when… that happened, need to do some adjustments, it's just a prototype"

Yet, still I haven't figured out a name for it, I need to make a list.

The paramedics ask for my basic information, and when they are done, they leave the papers on that part above the wheel inside the car.

First name: Hayato  
Last name: Hirosawa  
Age: 18  
Sex: Male  
Bloodtype: AB-  
Case: The patient was developing his invention when a technical failure occurred and the device is now sticked to his hand, covered with possible third degree burnings.

So, third degree burnings in my hand, eh? Could've been worse, like for example a heart attack due to the electric overcharge. Speaking of which, a defibrillator could be a good addition to my invention.

"Alright, take the patient to the surgery to take this thing off him and then to the burn ward"

* * *

 **One and a half month later**

Taking a deep breath of the hospital smell, I drift in my thoughts

After the first month, when I got out of the burn unit, I was diagnosed with light ventricular tachycardia. Excessively fast heart beatings higher than 90 per minute, with at least three consecutive irregular heartbeats, on normal cases of this ailing, it can be deadly, but since mine is lower, it can be controlled easier and has a lot less risk of a heart attack, with probably a thirty on a thousand chance of death only. I actually saw it coming, cardiovascular issues are a consequence of the body's exposure to electrical shocks, and also during the burn ward I had palpitations, thoracic annoyance, small occasional dizziness, and even passed out once.

Now that's a bigger reason to develop something new, maybe something like a defibrillator combined with a heart rate sensor that triggers when it reaches straight line.

Today is when I get out of the hospital, it's four pm, and it's raining. My parents will be here with the car any second now… there they are.

I run to get in and don't get myself wet, these white leather clothes are very expensive. When I'm in the back of the car, my parents start some conversation. I am grateful they visited on intensive care everytime they could to deliver some things to get me entertained and talk to me, they gave me some books about physics, chemicals, maths and also the school work so I don't fall behind in my studies. About my school, I've never been one of the popular handsome guys, neither the loner one, I just wanted to get it done in my school work by myself so I could make progress on my ideas, also had some friends, but I told them to not send me their regards while I was in the hospital, It's just a waste of money and time for them.

"Mother, father" I greet them as the car's engine is turned on  
"Hey, son, how are you?" my mom asks  
"Well, I'm fine I guess"  
"Oh, we have a present for you in the house, for coming out of that white building" my dad says

Oh? I have always liked the presents of my parents, they almost were like psychics, knowing exactly what I wanted

"Really? Thanks!"

…

When we get to the house, they take me to my room, the epitome of a handy guy. Some dismanteled stuff on my desk with cables, chips and other things. On my bed there's a medium sized wrapped box that must be my present

"Here, it's yours now"

When I finish unwrapping, a red plastic structure with a transparent top is shown, it's a toolbox

"Woow! Thanks, now I don't have to steal your tools!"  
"Hehe, also, we'll let you take it to Yamaku"

Eh?

"Eh? Where is that and why?"  
"Oh! Didn't the nurses told you?" my mom answers surprised  
"Tell me what?"

My parents look at each other and sigh before looking back at me

"Son, according to the doctors, it's the best if you don't return to your old school due to your tachycardia" my dad lays a hand on my shoulder  
"The academy is special for the care of disabled students, it's a nice place, we went there before and got a brochure for you" and my mom hands me a pamphlet that says 'Yamaku Academy'

They start talking about all the facilities as I read them, it really doesn't seem like a bad place, even though I won't be in contact with my friends anymore. It seems to be in a small quiet town, connected to the nature, just what I would like to research, a lot of nature specimens to analyze.

"OK, I'll go there"

My parents are taken aback by my answer, I guess they expected some refusal from me, but actually I would like to go there. Also, come to think of it, the population of disabled students may give me a lot of info; it's just some little observation, a quick hypothesis, an experiment and a final product to guess their disabilities. If I can befriend one of them, I can even do something to help their lives, like a hearing gadget for the deaf with music, an outside pacemaker for heart problems and even an environment simulator for the deaf! I am definitely going there

"Yeah, I want to go there, when will we go? I want to be there soon to develop the students! I mean studies!" I am talking hell of fast my parents barely understood  
"Uhm, we'll depart in a couple of days, we'll be there by Sunday night. Decide what things you'll take in the meantime" my dad says with a smile

* * *

 **Two days later**

We've reached the Academy, my parents said farewell and I get in through the front gate.

Walking through the grounds, I take out my lantern from one of my bags to lighten up the path. It looks like a night paradise, you can feel the entire change of atmosphere between the city and this place, clean air against the polluted air. I reach the boys' dorm building by pure luck and open the door.

I catch my dorm room key from my pocket and look at the paper attached to it  
"Room one-one-eight"

The name plates are empty, except for the one next to mine and the one to the front, it reads 'Setou Kenji' and 'Nakai Hisao' respectively. Light shines from the bottom part of room 117, Setou's but I let it past and head directly to my room.

I open the door and flick the lights on; man, this room is so simple and unevolved. Nevermind, I'll just check my things in case I forgot anything

My new toolbox, check

The undeveloped stuff I had on my desk, check

Hardware components, check

And finally… my gauntlet, check

Oh, yeah, and the books, uniform and clothes are here as well.

It's eight o'clock in the night, I guess I can unpack and get it all the way I like before going to sleep

* * *

 **The next day**

Waking up to the sound of my alarm clock, I get up and slip on my uniform, it's pretty early, I like to get up this early. I take a look at myself on the body size mirror.

I'm not a very special specimen myself

I am about 5'7, have a slim figure, messy black hair and dark purple eyes due to my purely esthetical contact lenses. My right hand, is now almost entirely black, you can see it smoked. Checking my uniform once more, I pack my gauntlet in my bag with some tools and devices to kill time in class; maybe some time later I'll pack some other stuff to keep myself entertained. Also, I have a hobby of writing my studies of the environment in a small notebook I always carry with me. I get to the room to cook my lunch and get it on a bento for school.

When I get to the door of the front building, I see the first person since I entered these gates.

A guy with messy brown hair that pops out of his head is surprised to see me, analyzing me from top to bottom when he sees me, I do the same.

No notable features, no missing limbs, no signs of any mental disability. Seems that his problem is inside him. Collection of data completed, missing result

I simply shrug at him, who does so as well and we head into the building to find a tall man in a bad posture, he seems healthy and is taller than the two of us, so he's a teacher

"You are, ahm…"  
"Nakai" "Hirosawa" we both answer one after another

Wait, he's that Nakai? The one in the same hallway as me? He does the same face, given that my name is also on my dorm's plate now. And also he seems to be a new student, just as me, what a bunch of casualities

"Excelent, I'm your homeroom and science teacher for both of you, my name is Mutou. Welcome"

My analysis was correct. We bow our heads in acknowledgement as he speaks again

"The head nurse asked for a brief check-in visit for you two, but there's no time for that"

"Should we go later?" Nakai speaks for us

"Yes, afternoon is probably fine. We should get going to the rest of the class. They're waiting already. Do you two want to introduce to the class?"

Hmm, if I want to take the best info out of my new classmates, it's essential to gather information of their first perspective of me and another new student

"I will" I say

"Yeah, sure. I mean, isn't that normal?" Nakai answers for himself

"Of course. But not everyone likes to be at the center of attention"

With that, we all go upstairs to the third floor. I'm confident there'll be good data to collect, but even though I can't help to feel nervous a bit. Looks like I'm in class 3-3, as it's what the third door is marked as such. Mutou-sensei opens the door and enters, we stay in the hallway. I begin writing what I've earned in my notepad

"Good morning everyone, sorry I'm late again" Hmm, he's usually late, a new fact

We get in, Nakai and me look like complete opposites, he is visibly nervous and looks around partially while I walk confidently or slightly bored and start the collection

The classroom I spacious and big, a good amount of desks fit in here easily, the desks are standard small wooden desks and metal chairs, simple and effective properties. Now I start the analysis of the classmates

Hmm, not pretty much here, they all look normal, I feel disappointed; a girl in the last row with an empty desk next to her with the longest hair I've seen in my life catches my attention, though. She's covering the right part of her face, and once I look at her, she covers her face with her hands as if it'll make her invisible. Hmm, invisibility, that's a good idea. A guy with a cane, a girl without a hand, another guy without an ear, another girl with a knee band and a girl with prosthetic legs is all that attracts my attention in this classroom of ordinariness. Then again, maybe the most interesting subjects should be in the classes made for blind or limbless people. A girl starts shaking her hands doing weird motion; my mind suggests sign language as the activity. Collection of class data completed. I close my notes

"…please welcome our newest classmates"

Everyone claps except for one girl in the front row that doesn't have a hand; hmm, maybe a prosthetic hand would do good for her. When everyone quiets, Nakai introduces himself and I listen until he's done. Ok, first name: Hisao, hobbies: reading and soccer, attributes: friendly and somehow way too normal. Oh, it's my turn

"Err, and about me, I'm Hirosawa Hayato. I can be described as a part time inventor and scientist. I like to cook, play videogames and create stuff, sometimes to draw manga" When I'm done, I take out my notes again and write their reaction, as a simple fact, I'm left-handed

Subjects look impressed, they show curiosity and some are demonstrating signs of stealth talking, or whispering and throwing glances at me. This should be enough. Those likings are true, I like to cook, play online games and draw manga when I'm tired of my research. Everyone claps again after a get along speech from sensei and he turns to us

"We'll be doing some group work today, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah" we answer at the same time

"Alright, you can work with Hakamichi, she's the class representative. She'll explain to you everything you want to know"

Hisao walks away without even knowing who she is. Another fact: a bit dumb

"Who is Hakamichi-san, sensei?"

"Oh. Right, Hakamichi, she's right there, Shizune Hakamichi" I bow and take my leave

Class rep: Hakamichi Shizune  
No more known data

I head to where the teacher said and in the way I say to Nakai

"Over there"

A girl with bright pink hair in drills and gold eyes waves at us. Hisao sits next to her and I sit behind him, on the mere corner and next to the long haired girl who I notice was staring at my hand. I do not pay her attention even though I noticed already, it's natural to study new acknowledgments.

When I'm done setting my things, the pink haired girl bursts in laughter. New fact: obnoxious and loud

"It's nice to meet you too! But I'm not Hakamichi, I'm Misha! This's Hakamichi, Shicchan!"

Hmm, I'll have to rewrite that entry to erase the obnoxious and loud part to create a new one that says 'Misha'. Something told me she looked a bit too informal to be the class rep anyways

Another girl with short blue hair, glasses and dark blue eyes, it's the one I saw using sign language before. She has a serious working aura around her. She nods to make us know she recognizes our presence. More stuff: Probably deaf, serious personality

"Nice to meet you" Hisao says and I nod myself

"I understand why you would be confused, right? Well, Shicchan is deaf, and I translate things back and forth for her, some sort of interpreter! She says it's nice to meet you too!"

"You're the new students aren't you? Well, of course they are! If not they would've been standing there for no reason! They seem pretty interesting don't they? We knew that new students were on the way, but didn't thought it would be today, and at the same time! Don't you think Hicchan?" she adds

Nakai seems disgusted with the nickname and they begin discussing about it, good thing I don't look very young or else I would be known as Hayacchan. Hakamichi taps her shoulder to get her attention; 'Misha' apologizes and makes an announcement

"Shicchan wants you to know that she's the class rep, and that if you want to know anything, feel free to ask her. Anyways, did you like the school so far?"

"I arrived here yesterday night, straight to my room, but it is a nice place as far as I've seen, many interesting stuff here" I am first to speak

"As for me, I came straight to class, and haven't had time to look around"

"Haha, that's no good! You should always try to gather as much information as you can about where you're going, even if it's a trip to the convenience store! Really Shicchan? Hahaha!"

I do, believe me

Hmm, what am I going to do in this place? Be some sort of humanitarian helper or a nature researcher? I do want to be both, but in my mind this seemed much easier. Misha's laughter brings me back from my thoughts

"Yup! Shizune's fine"

"Heh, that's a lot easier for me" Hisao answers

They seem to be talking about the class rep, never mind. I begin doing the work, it's fairly simple, just some easy things. They get quiet and I assume they began working as well when I am already at the half, they immediately look at my work

"You can copy if you want" I say and they do so as I continue

We finish a lot earlier than the rest of the class, Misha and Shizune are really capable. Well, more the last, since Misha distracts very easily. And Hisao just slacked off.

…

 _Bell Ring_

Even though Misha and Shizune tried to get me enrolled with them and Hisao for lunch, I declined their offer and decided to eat alone.

I stay alone in class, looking outside the window as I eat. Butterflies, birds, even a couple of ravens. When I'm done with my food, I have some time to spare, so I take out the electronic pieces for manipulation. What can I do with this? The bell is about to ring, maybe I can record the sound with my phone to make a bell simulator.

Taking out my tools, I begin working on a very early version of my bell, with a small amplifier and a phone adapter, something simple. I turn on the recorder three seconds earlier than the bell

 _Bell Ring_

Got it, now I just need to manipulate the sound system to make it sound LOUD, now where is that screwdriver?

 **Hanako's POV**

I get early in class since Lilly left earlier from the tea room, when I get there, an uncomfortable sight is seen.

The guy next to me, Hayato, I think, has taken out an amplifier and is doing something with it, I stand at the door.

He said he was some sort of inventor and scientist, right? So maybe that's something he does for fun; but still it's something weird. He fetches a red screwdriver and begins opening the back part. I take a look at his right hand.

It's burned, just like mine, but his burnings are different. It's all black and smoked, while my hand looks like leather. Wonder what happened to him, he looks mentally stable, but judging from the fact that he has been writing in a little notepad I could say he has some obsession for knowledge, research and maybe creation. Either way, I don't want him to look at me the way I am

Silently, I take advantage of him being distracted to head to my seat. I sit calmly looking at him work, one cable peeled, another one covered with insulating tape, some new screws on that green copper plate, looking at him is really distracting, like watching an orchestra master. Only Misha's laughter drives me back to reality; however, Hayato still hasn't noticed. I don't want to disturb him while he works, what if he yells at me for interrupting? But he'll be in big trouble if he's catched by Hakamichi-san

"H-hey" I wave at him. However, he stands up. So I keep calling at him

 **Hayato's POV**

One twist here, another one there and it's barely done. Now let's connect this thing.

I connect it to the back wall of the classroom and return to my chair. When I turn it on, it seems to work, now I have to connect my phone and play some random tone to make sure it works.

When I am about to hit a cat's meow, a small, almost ghostly voice calls out my name as I rest a hand on the top part of the device

"Ha-Hayato-san" the girl who sits next to me says, the one with long hair

Since when is she there? Nevermind. When I look at her, she looks away and points to the door.

Oh

Hisao, Shizune and Misha are standing at the door, and I'm hypnotized by their various gazes. Hisao has one of curiosity, Misha one of amusement, and Shizune… well, let's just say she's the opposite of happy. Unconsciously I hit the play button

 _Meo-puff_

"Gah!" I got a stroke, my hand flies away back to my chest, and I cover it with my other hand

Damn, the horn burnt. My phone is okay, so maybe I can have another try.

I feel defeated, so I shrink myself in my seat and lower my head with a troubled smile on my face. From the corner of my eye I see the rest of the people, Hisao and Misha look slightly worried, and Hanako is a bit scared by my small scream, and Shizune looks just like some seconds ago

"I'm sorryyy…" I moan a bit and take down to the floor the device

Prototype number one is a failure, need to fix a couple of things.

However, Shizune walks to my desk and takes my prototype, walking away leaving no chance for further development. I take out my note pad and cancel the project with a long line.

The girl besides me is looking at me intently, she seems worried


	2. Perfect Imperfections

**Hanako's POV**

Looks like the device released a false contact, a very small one, though, but still…

"A-are you okay?" I ask him.  
He nods

"Yeah, just… forgot to adjust some screws on the base plate"  
I think he skipped a very important part

"Did-did you… make sure t-the voltage is… in the correct relationship?"

 **Hayato's POV**

Wait, what did she said?

Shocked, I take out my calculator. The voltage the amplifier receives in relationship with it's electrical resistance obtained with the specific resistance multiplied with the result of the division between the object's length in meters and it's surface…

Hmm, I needed to reduce the voltage with an energy transformer

Needed

I turn to her, who is looking at me curiously, as the last time, she looks away.

"You're right, but nothing I can do now"

I return to look at the door as the classroom slowly fills with the rest of the students and, finally, the teacher.

The classes are over, and I feel tired, spending more than one month in the hospital with a lot of inactivity made my body get used to rest, that's no good. Never mind.

I just go directly to the dorms and cook dinner to get it to my room. I take a nap, have dinner and finally go to sleep. I need to think of a new project

* * *

On the morning, I take a look at all the things I have in my desk.

This is my passion, but I don't know what I can do with this. I don't have many possibilities yet, need to gather more information on the school's issues to start the process of innovation. Maybe two or three more days I'll have all I need. But in the meantime…

I need to do something to keep myself busy. Hmm, I can always capture a sample from a plant to analyze it… yeah, that'll do it for now.

I go out a lot earlier than school time to go to a forest I saw in the back part of the school. I walk around for a couple of minutes looking for something interesting, I've been gathering some good looking plants when I spot my best chance.

A small ovoid shaped object is lying on the ground under a tree. A quick analysis confirms it's origin as a bird's egg, but I have no chance of knowing the specimen's race until it's born. I collect the egg and return to my room and gather some stuff.

…

When I reach the classroom, there are some students already inside, but many are missing. I think I saw some sort of announcement about an upcoming festival. Well, I guess there's something I could do… maybe… I don't know, fireworks? Nevermind, let's just wait until we split into groups to begin my research.

…

Project number two  
Unknown Specimen's life Development  
Hypothesis: The specie is unknown and requires the correct heat and care in order for the specimen to begin the life cycle. I report some movements occasionally, but the age of the specimen is unknown.

Now, let's begin with the basic care everyone knows about in case they are taking care of an egg: keeping it warm. Of course I'm not going to sit on it, so I'll get something prepared, kind of like a heat chamber. Taking a last glance to Shizune, she seems to be in business with Hisao and Misha, and the teacher is resting on his desk, not caring about anything else.

Ok, let's proceed.

 **Hanako's POV**

The teacher signals group work, but I stay alone as usual; I don't want to be with anyone. When did I wanted to, anyways?

However, on the seat next to me…

Hayato takes out a small fabric from his bag and places it on his desk. It uncovers and reveals an egg. Not an ordinary egg, though. It's spotted and has a slight beige color, probably an animal's.

Then, he takes out something stranger

He takes out a fishbowl in perfect conditions, a plastic panel, a pillow smaller than the glasses and a light bulb with it's base, also some wires, tools and a battery.

What is he going to do?

No! You need to do the classwork, Hanako, focus!

I barely manage to write a few words before my sight is drawn to Hayato once again. He's using some alligator clips to connect the wires to the base of the light bulb and to the battery, an electric circuit.

He sticks the battery and the light bulb to the plastic panel, and he does the same thing with the pillow on the bottom of the fishbowl. Then he takes out a thermometer to seize the light's temperature, and finally placing the egg on the pillow and covering the fishbowl with the plastic plate.

I contemplate that improvised thing in silence while Hayato writes something in his notepad

 _Bell Ring_

Whaaaaa?

Seriously?  
Have I spent the entire class watching Hayato doing his experiment? No way!

Well, I can catch up later in my room. But I hope he never does that again.

Now he's just writing something in that little notebook of his after using his calculator

 **Hayato's POV**

…

According to my calculations, I need to turn the egg on a 45 grade angle to a side every hour so it receives a proper amount of heat on each side of the shell, still, how long has the egg been hatching is a complete mystery.

I leave earlier for lunch asking for permission to go to the bathroom five minutes before.

 _Bell Ring_

And that's the bell. Anyways, something I noticed at the middle of the class was that girl next to me stand up and leave. I haven't analyzed her properly, not even laid an eye on her face; but never mind, I'll have time for it someday. While walking on the hallway, I take out my notebook to write what I think I know about that girl

Subject: Name unknown  
Notable traits: No apparent disabilities. Unreasoned leaving of cla-

 _Bump_

Ouch! That was a loud hit

I sob my head and see that I crashed into the side of a vending machine. Well, it's my fault for not paying attention.

"Are you alright?" a voice I don't recognize calls out

It isn't long before I find the owner of the voice, a tall blonde girl with a cane and a worried face, she has her eyes closed, though. Quick analysis in progress… Subject has a visual disability that impossibilities her sense of sight, she presents a taller than average height and partial outsider looks. She's standing in front of the vending machine with her head turned to my direction

"Yeah, I crashed into the machine, nothing serious"

"Well, I'm glad. Oh, come to think of it, do you think you can get me a cold tea from this machine? I have some problems with it"

I think it's my eyes playing tricks on me, but I saw her blushing slightly for a half second. Never mind, it's normal to ask help for these kind of activities if you're visually impaired.

"Sure"

She extends a coin that I take and get it in the machine, I select the cold tea and deliver it to her.

"Here"

"Thank you very much, I have some class representative business to handle with the upcoming festival and couldn't meet with my friend, so I have to take something from here for a better… I miss the word…"

"Time management?" I complete for her

"You could put it like that, yes"

"Alright, I'll be leaving, then"

"Wait, I have one more thing to ask" she talks again

"What is it?"

"Do you think you could tell my friend that I'll be missing for today?"

"Hmm, OK, where is she?"

"She's on a tea room, the one on the fifth door on the right of the second floor, she'll be there soon; tell her it's a message from Satou Lilly. Please be careful around her, she's extremely shy and has almost no experience of talking with others."

"Got it, I'll let her know. Bye"

She nods and leaves to the opposite side of me. Now I think more of the situation, she was blind, and had problems with the vending machine, that's a thing I could do once I establish completely in here: a vending machine for blind people outside their classrooms. Just make some new plates in Braille and…Whoa, I'm going too fast, I'll just write this idea for now.

I go down the stairs and follow Satou's instructions, getting to the door in no time. As she said, the room has nobody inside, but her friend will be here in no time. I cross the door

Hey! It's perfect here!

Wow, the temperature is great for biological research, the sun crossing the window is warm but not excessively hot and the humidity is perfect. Seizing the temperature of the water with a thermometer that I always carry with me, it marks 30 degrees Celsius, nice.

A little animal that crosses the window thinks just like me. A beautiful sea blue butterfly rests on top of the wooden shelf below the window. It has the sun on her back, the wind slightly blowing against her wings and a flower in a pot next to it. Few have the luck to presence such a beautiful demonstration of nature. I crouch to get a better view

This is why I love science

With a smile on my face, I search on the room for a fruit, any fruit. Finally, I find a small bunch of grapes. I place a couple of them on top of the flower and get it closer to the butterfly so she can see them. When she flies to the grapes and start eating, I talk to her.

"Only fools refer to animals as things, they have life, just like us. The ones who call nature as "she" is because they feel in peace with the world and consider nature to be their friend, not a threat. Why do you think that sailors used to call the sea "Mother Sea"? Because they felt in love with the beautifulness this world has to offer to us. What do you think, mother nature?"

I have spent too much time here already, and it seems her friend just doesn't arrive. I wonder if she had something to do. I need to remember this place whenever I need to do biological research. I stand up and say my farewells to the butterfly who returns to the place it belongs waving goodbye.

"There are things that, even though we don't like to have them, it makes us who we are. In your case, it's your beauty, in other cases…-I lower my burnt hand and look at it- it's something else. But also it can be both, and they don't know it" a pleased smile takes over my face

 **Hanako's POV**

When the bell rings, I head to the tea room from the library. When I leave, I see Hayato walking through the stairs. Trying my best to stay hidden, I spy at him.

Did he just entered out tea room? What is he going to do? Will he use the boiling water to create a bomb?! Wait, I think that's not even possible. Still…

I tiptoe slowly to the room and take a look inside, what's in there amazes me.

Hayato took out a thermometer from some water in a glass. Maybe he IS going to do a bomb after all. When I'm about to intervene, something catches my sight. A blue butterfly rests on top of the shelve below the window.

Hayato crouches and looks at it for a moment, then starts looking for something among the room, finding a bunch of grapes I bought some time ago. Taking a couple, he places them on top of the flower next to it, and then says something that makes me regret my commentaries.

It's true, the fishermen call the sea as Mother Sea because they feel blessed by her graces, trusting her their lives and fate; waiting for the catch to be good with a lot of work, patience and care, like a mother and her son. That's why they have no eyes for threats and are the calmest people you can find. The next thing hits deeper

He stands up and waves goodbye at her, saying some words that probably the entire world knew already, but I didn't.

Is it possible that my scars are the ones that define me? Who would I be if I didn't have them? But is it possible that my own beauty has it's own effect as well?

I stand in the middle of the doorway

Hayato is looking at his own hand, and I'm looking at mine as well, thinking on what he said. Perhaps… he is different than the others.

"Oh? Err, Satou said she couldn't attend today, so don't wait for her. Sorry if I intruded, I did nothing here"

So deep in my thoughts I was that I forgot he was here as well, trying to keep my control, I end up answering as always

"Eh… It's o-okay" dammit why do I keep talking like this?

He simply nods and leaves. I step aside to let him past the door. I walk to where the butterfly was some time ago. D-did he really didn't stare at my scars? But I'm sure the tiniest bit is always visible from up close.

Maybe, just maybe, I'm interested in the things he does

 **Hayato's POV**

Well, message delivered. But I can't avoid getting the feel she was spying on me; heh, I do the same thing to animals and bugs and still feel bad, I'll just forget about it.

I return to the classroom and eat my lunch in silence, watching the egg. I could swear I saw it shaking once.

That girl, wasn't she the one who sits next to me? I haven't seen her face completely before until some moments ago, but I could probably recognize that hair anywhere; it's pretty special, long, dark, silky and shining, the kind that any Japanese woman would kill for. But I don't even know her name and she already knows mine, it's a bit unfair.

Name unknown  
Noticeable traits: No apparent disabilities, Unreasoned leaving of class, extremely shy…

Third degree burnings in the right side of her face and right hand

I noticed that, but didn't minded. I was mentally ready for all types of disabilities or problems since I entered these gates, but I admit I silently stole glances while she was looking down for a proper observation. Hmm, also, she is quite a genius, she told me my mistake on my first invention here in the classroom… if I can make an intentional mistake so she tells me the problem I could prove her worth in science. Yeah, but what will I do?

Wait, that other girl… Satou, she was blind and she had problems with the vending machine right?

I bolt out of the classroom with a measuring tape and get the measures of the machine's numbers, the height and other important parts.

For this, I need either plastic or metal plates. It's plates, a braille book because I know nothing about it, something to make the little points and free time on the evening so I don't get scolded. OK, here's the plan: I'll take out a braille book from the library as soon as the bell rings, then get the plates from a store in town and my tools from my room and get to work this evening.

This is the mankind's progress!

 _Bell Ring_

Well, probably not. Anyways, let's return to class.

When I cross the door, I see the dark haired girl holding a little bird in her hands standing near the window, as I analyze the rest of the scene, I see that the bird is actually the one from the egg I brought earlier; the fishbowl is in her seat. She pets her and the bird answers by stinging friendly her nose, like a little kiss.

It's universal knowledge, a newly born bird will assume the first animal or human they see as their mother. And that little bird just took her as her mother. Oh, well…

 **Hanako's POV**

Waiting for him to take a good distance ahead of me, I start walking back to the classroom since there was no more point on being in the tea room. If I want to be another person, I need to start acting as one.

Hayato barely crashes with me when I'm about to get in while he rushes out, he didn't ever realized or cared.

I get in and go to my seat to start eating my lunch, when a small cracking sound is heard in the lonely room.

I turn my head towards Hayato's seat, and I see the egg on his strange chamber moving and a couple of cracks on it's surface. After a couple of blinks I realize what is going on. IT'S TRYING TO GO OUT!

C'mon, you can do it!

KAWAIII! A cute little gray baby bird!

Such is her cuteness attack effect on me that I grab the fishbowl and remove the plastic plate that covers it so the heat doesn't damage her.

"Hey there, sweetie" It's weird how I don't struggle when I talk to animals

I place the bowl in my seat and take her in my hands, it makes a cute sound and I head to the window

"Aww, you're beautiful" I say as I pet her with my finger

Oh… she just kissed my nose

I think I just became her mother

"E-excuse me" a voice next to me says

Quickly, I hide the bird behind my arm. It's Hayato, he looks uncomfortable, scratching his head and probably I do as well. Does he want to make this bird a cyborg or something? I won't let him!

I hug the bird as a legitimate mother and it confuses him, then he smiles and chuckles.

"It's OK, I was going to ask you if you wanted to keep her. I'll take that as a yes"

"A-are you serious?"

"Yeah, besides, I don't think I can give her a proper care since I am so busy in the evenings. She would probably starve" he keeps his word of calling animals as people

"T-thanks, I'll take… good care of her" I say, still blushing and looking at my "daughter"

"Oh, here, take the fishbowl if you want. Y'know, for transport or a house" he hands me the item and I place her on the inside before taking it.

"T-thanks, Hayato… -he is still smiling and nods at my words-

I'm H-Hanako, Ikezawa…"

He nods once again and heads to his seat. The classroom fills slowly with students, but I took advantage of my permission to have my own time and space to leave her on the tea room, on the same place the butterfly took that last time.

 **Hayato's POV**

Results as expected

Subject name: Ikezawa Hanako

Noticeable traits: No apparent disabilities. Unreasoned leaving of class. Extremely shy. Third degree burnings in the right side of her face and right hand. Owner of the results of my second project.

And as a personal opinion for myself, kind of cute, but would rather not mess with her too much; wonder if she is as fragile on the inside as she looks

Never mind. Not that I care too much

…

On the evening, when the sun adopted that characteristic orange tone, I am already working on my humanitarian help project as I listen to some music. I am using a nice white lab coat I love because my dad gave it to me some months ago, for my birthday. Even though I'm doing handcrafts, I like to use it for the professional looks; kinda like to say "look at me, I'm a badass scientist who can destroy the world"

Project number three  
Special Vending Machine  
Hypothesis: In order to make this machine adaptable for visually disabled people, I need to change the -thinking- all your perfect imperfections…

DAMMIT!

I wrote one of my favorite parts of my favorite song. Hasn't this ever happened to you? Anyways, let's just continue, I'll correct it later

I already disconnected the machine and removed the necessary parts, I just need to replace them with the customized plastic plates I made some minutes ago in my room by heating it enough so I could make the bending, if you can call it like that, of the braille language. Also, I will include a new one on the side with a list of the products of the machine, but I'll do it tomorrow morning

Hands to work. Mechanic drill, do your job

 **Hanako's POV**

I run out of the library…

Why did I do that again?!

The other new guy, Hisao, sat next to me in the library and as I examined him, I noticed he was doing the same this entire time. Fearing a response, I ran away.

This didn't happened with Hayato. But he was a lot more careful than Hisao.

While running through the hallway, I hear a strange noise from the upper floor, so I go up the stairs.

I swear this is one of the very few times I facepalm

And speaking of the devil…

Hayato is doing something with the hallway's vending machine, drilling black plastic plates. What the hell is he doing? Does he have the permission to even do that?!

Sneaking closer using the sound of the drill to cover my footsteps, I take cover behind a wall and steal a glance.

Is he… installing braille plates?

I'm not sure, but I think I saw some points on one of them, and he has a braille book next to him.

I just look at him work for God knows how long until I hear some footsteps behind me when the drill is off work

Lilly

I run as silently as I can and try to convince her to turn around to take her away from the scene, even though she can't see it. If Hayato turns that thing on again she will notice it and a situation where I end up being a stalker will be made

"Hey Satou!"

Too late…


	3. A New Face

Lilly turns her head towards Hayato's direction, and it takes all of my self-control to keep myself in the place I am. It seems that he doesn't know I was watching him. Thank God

"I'm sorry but who might that be?" Lilly answers

"Oh, right. I'm the guy who crashed into the vending machine earlier" he answers shyly

Heh, such a big scientist and everything but he crashed into a machine.

"H-his name is Hirosawa…Hayato" I introduce him to Lilly, and she seems surprised I know his name

"Well, pleased to meet you"

Please don't-

"And can I ask how do you know Ikezawa-san?"

Dammit!

He thinks for a moment

"Uhm, I sit next to her –he looks at me and then to the floor- and… she has a baby bird I hatched in class… for science, of course"

She keeps that polite smile she always carries and nods. Is she somehow pleased? I hate that expression, makes her face hard to read sometimes.

Hayato looks at me all of a sudden and starts signing something in an odd manner.

Me. Lilly. Stairs. Lift?

 **Hayato's POV**

Take. Lilly. Away!

It's a surprise, for the love of god. I want to see everyone's expressions tomorrow when they see what I did. If Satou-san knows it before it's finished, it loses all the mystery of who did it.

Ikezawa-san understands the message after doing it a couple of times again. She nods.

"Um, Lilly… were you looking for me?" they seem to be pretty good friends

"Right, you ran out of the library and I was worried"

Is that a habit of hers? To have something like panic attacks? Combining this data with my own knowledge of her, I have a specific result

Social phobia? But why?

I lose the rest of their conversation lost in my thoughts, and before I know it they are calling out for me

"Excuse me, Hirosawa, but we have to go. Take care"

"Oh? Er, right, you too"

They both turn on their heels and leave on the opposite side, towards the stairs. I mentally thank Ikezawa for taking her away. I wonder if Lilly always talks politely like that. Never mind

Now where was I?

* * *

After some time I'm done for today, walking through the dorms' hallway I take a look to the name plates to make sure it's the same Nakai of my class. Yep, it is

I get into my room and keep my lab coat, take my toolbox to its rightful place, and start with today's homework. On the middle of the work, I turn and see a single small lonely firework on my desk.

It reminds me of the festival. Well, there must be something I can help with, right? This here seems like a bright idea. I'll ask Hakamichi about it tomorrow

Maybe I can do something nice with it, I have some gunpowder somewhere around here.

I dismantle the firework and look at the structure. It's the blow up type, the ones that you have in your room so you can light them up in the night on the street and blow up something like a bottle. Like a mini grenade.

I change the carcass and the fuse, closed it and grabbed the electrical gauntlet I had abandoned and spent so much time cleaning so I could light it safely. When I light it, someone knocks the door

"GODDAMMIT!" I yell as I throw the firework off the window, the explosion is heard and I finally open the door with my gauntlet in my hand

"Yeah?" I ask

Two guys, one of them being Hisao, are standing behind the door. The other one looks like a complete geek, with those damn big glasses. He looks frightened and Hisao is confused

"THE WAR HAS FINALLY STARTED! THE ULTIMATE FEMINIST ATTACK IS HERE!" the other guy yells and hides in his room

"But I just threw a firework" I say after he can't hear me

"Why?" Hisao asks

"Well, I was just playing with it before you showed up. What is it that you need now?"

"Just knocked because he was freaking out, saying that you were a war engineer or something when I told him of you. I said this: The guy is a scientist and inventor, pretty intelligent. He said he wanted to make sure you weren't the weapon handler of the school's feminist movement"

"What?" Was all my answer

"Nothing, dude's crazy. What is that?" he points my hand

"This? It's my newest invention and the reason I ended up here. But that's no stopping me!" I raise my fist like a superhero

"Jeez, why couldn't I have normal hall mates" Hisao mumbles

"Hey, your hair isn't the exact definition of normal either" I counter

He rolls his eyes as I smile

"Whatever, I have work to do. C'ya" I say as I close the door

Now I will finish my homework for once

...

On the next day, I take a screwdriver and some screws in my bag to finish yesterday's work, putting a plate on the right on the machine with the products in braille. I am the first to arrive, and I use the advantage that nobody is here to get this done.

When classes begin, it's said that we'll split into groups for that. Heh, no need, I already have half of the exercise solved in my mind, easy problems with most part being reading. I am done with probably half of the class hour left, so I let my sight wander around the classroom. Well designed, very spacious. And I want to use the bathroom. I stand up, ask the teacher for permission and leave for the nature calling

 **Hanako's POV**

As much times I read this there is no way I can remember the equation. Half of the class time and I only have one problem solved; Hayato-kun is just done and surprisingly is not doing anything.

He stands up and leaves, so I look at his desk

A little look wouldn't hurt, right?

I manage to grab his book without anyone noticing, and I get it on the supposed page

Jesus Christ now I feel stupid. It was this simple?

I put it back to it's place and start doing the equations marked on Hayato's book, everything making some sense now. I am done by the time he returns about a minute later. Pleased, I lean back on my chair for minutes on end, waiting for the lunch break. At a determined moment I look at the weird guy next to me.

Seriously?

He is swinging a plastic bag in circles outside the window like a maniac. Is he bored or something?  
Then he takes it in and squeezes it on a sunny spot on his desk. Is that water?

He looks at the small amount of water before blowing the plastic bag and swing it outside the window once again. Oh, now I got it

The steam of his breath expands to the limits of the bag, where it rests in an adequate temperature for gas substances. By swinging it outside the window the air cools the steam and it condensates, generating water. Of a human being's breathing, but water. And probably cleaner than saliva

After squeezing the bag, he looks at the puddle on his desk while tilting his head to a side. Now what? It's just a bunch of water

 _Bell Ring_

I try to get a nice sight of whatever he's looking at, but lunch break has arrived, and I have better things to do than just look at some random water.

I take out my notes to make sure it's the correct thing. As expected, Hayato's equations were correct, no flaws. This guy is not normal.

None of us are

"Hanako"

"Hayato?!" Jeez he scared me

"Uh, uhm, s-sorry for startling you. Anyways, I came here to know about the bird. How is she?"

 **Hayato's POV**

Heh, I've never been good talking to girls, but since girls in here seem to be more sociable than men, then I have to get my head up and try. Everyone but the one in front of me

"Uh, she's o-kay" probably that's all I'll get from her, well, let's take out the real reason I talked to her

"You see, I wanted to know…"

Whoa, she's red as a tomato and her eyes are wide open… Oh, damn, I think I know why, I'm talking to her as if I want to ask her out and that's not the case.

"If you could help me show Lilly the thing I made in the hallway!" I blurt out but keep my distance

After she seems to process my words, Hanako's blush lowers to the usual as well as her head

"B-but, why don't you show her by yourself?" I look away and watch her from the corner of my eye

"I want to keep the incognita of who did that, and if I show her she will know it was me"

"I think… she doesn't know anything about you"

"I don't want to risk it"

"O-kay…"

"Thanks, oh, look she's there"

Hanako looks to the door where Lilly is standing, waiting for her. Actually, she is blind right? It would make more sense if Hanako was the one who picked her up at her classroom, never mind.

Name: Satou Lilly  
Noticeable traits: Blind, tall, outsider looks, polite vocabulary and good manners

No more known data

I write and get to Lilly with Hanako

"Hi, Satou-san" I greet

"L-lilly" Hanako greets as well

"Oh, Hayato?"

"Yes, that's me"

She nods and talks again

"Is the student council president here?"

"Hakamichi? Yeah, over there" I instantly regret my words, but it seems it doesn't bother her

"Hm, in that case, I'm afraid we must go. It was good to meet you again, Hayato"

"Actually, I was going to go to a vending machine here nearby; I can come with you for a part of the way to your room" When I mention the part 'vending machine' I wink at Hanako

"Okay" she responds after meditating for a moment

We walk together until we reach the machine, where there are a couple of students that noticed the change already. I start faking a scene

"Eh? Where did the letters go? I can't read this… wait, is this braille?"

"Lilly, can you… help him read that?" Hanako says almost whispering

"Yes, but can you…?" Lilly raises her hand, and that's enough for me to know what she means

"Can you find one that says chips?" I ask while guiding her hand towards the plate on the side

She moves her hand around the plate, probably reading, and I look at her face with an enthusiastic smile, waiting for the results

"My my, you did this right?"

WHAT?

"Ergh, w-what are you talking about? Of course not!"

"Yes, you did. Your suggestion of coming with us and naming specifically where is a part. And you definitely aren't the best actor. Neither you Hanako"

I stand shocked and steal a glance to Hanako from the corner of my eye, she's just as me.

"P-please don't tell the teachers" we say in unison and Lilly giggles

"No, it's a very special contribution from a student to this school, I'm glad you decided to do this, actually"

"Really?"

"Yes, have you ever considered having an official science club?"

"Come to think of it… No, but it's a nice idea"

Nobody would join, though

Wait, how did she know I liked-

 **Hanako's POV**

That was unexpected, definitely.

I have always admired Lilly, and now I think I developed some admiration for Hayato as well, using his gifts for good. I feel like I want to do the same. And if you think I love him you're wrong, because if you like someone because of the personality, it's interest; if it's because of the body, it's lust; if it's because of the intelligence, it's admiration. If you don't know why, that is love.

But that's something else. If Hayato decides to open this science club, then I think I'll join; now I have to find a way to tell him. After standing for a moment, we relax and he smiles at Lilly. It's actually pretty sad that she doesn't know how valuable a smile is.

"I still need my chips, though" We laugh lightly at his joke.

Lilly stands next to the machine and gives him the instructions to get his food out, once finished, he opens up the pack, opens his arms and

"Woo! Haha! It works perfectly!"

He reminds me of doctor Frankenstein for a moment before he looks down to his chips, his smile fading away in just a second

"Ugh, 99% air" Heh, he's actually a funny guy, in his own way

"Well, now that you know about this, I will take my leave. See you later you two!"

No, wait, don't you dare to-

"W-wait!" I want to get his attention by calling him out, but everything that leaves my mouth is a whisper for myself. I sigh and look at Lilly

"What do you… think about him?"

"He's certainly a nice person to do something like this"

"A b-bit weird, _but interesting"_ I mumble these last words

* * *

After classes, I have nothing to do, so I go to my usual spot in the library to keep on my reading. I think about random things, and realize that the black haired guy next to me is either slow, dumb or too focused that he didn't notice I was almost stalking him yesterday

 **Hayato's POV**

After classes, I stay in my room working on something. I asked the class rep (well, Mikado) earlier if I could help with something for the festival, they asked if I was able to help the music club's presentation. Piece of cake, for now I have nothing to do.

 _Buzz_

Hm? A message?

 _Hey, how are you doing kid? I hope you're enjoying your time there, anyways, we sent some of your stuff by mail yesterday evening, so they should be on the post office by today. C'ya. Dad_

Oh, nice, I should get them right now.

…

I return to my room with a box in my hands, quite heavy if you ask me. I open the box and leave it on the entrance, while ordering the stuff I received. Oh, look my favorite manga!

A doorknob spins and the weird guy of the hallway comes out with a frying pan

"This is it! I will face your evil plan you feminists!" This guy's probably living in another universe. Eight grade syndrome, maybe?

"Hey, pal" I call out, he is surprised

"You survived! We haven't lost the war yet!"

"Eh? What the hell are you talking about?"

He gets closer and closer to see me, I cover my nose and mouth because of the disgusting breath he has, stinks like garlic and milk.

"You! You're the feminist army weapon engineer! Stay away! You have their battle plan on your hands, huh?"

He steps back hurriedly and gets in a guard stance with his 'weapon' as I rub my eyelids

"What's wrong with you man? It's just a manga and I'm not a war engineer!"

A yuri manga with a blue cover, hehe, I'm glad my parents didn't looked at it.

"Hm, prove you're not in their side, where's your ID card?"

"Eh?"

"The feminists' ID card! Every member has one! They operate from their headquarters in the moon"

I'm getting tired of this dumbass, seriously

"The only card I have is the school's and for the last. Holy. Time, I'm not a war engineer"

"Hm, I will trust you, but as soon as I see a missile going out of your window expect a surprise attack"

You're probably blinder than a bat and you wouldn't see an elephant In two inches. He retreats back to his room, so I carry my box inside so I don't catch up with him again.

I sit on my bed and start taking out all my stuff. Some clothes, my computer, other mangas (other genres than yuri) and personal hygiene stuff I forgot to pack, a shave to be specific.

Let's just do homework, order this and get this day done.

* * *

I wake up, cook my lunch and do the rest of my morning routine. On the way to the school, the incredible amount of posters and stickers about the festival get to my nerves; perhaps I should check the music club's room right now just to see if I could find someone.

Walking through the hallways, I see a tall blonde figure walking towards me. My analysis suggests it's Lilly, but I don't have any desires to interrupt her. I greet her in the simplest method I know and walk past her

"Good morning, Lilly"

"Oh? Good morning… Hayato?"

"You got it" I turn my head to her and stop walking, and just as I'm about to keep moving, she calls out something

"Excuse me, but have you seen Hanako today by any means?"

"Nah, sorry. Maybe she is just still not here, it's pretty early yet"

"You're right, I notice you are completely awaken. Are you used to get up this early?" It seems she is not busy, just taking a morning walk

"Since elementary school, indeed. I have my own routine for the school. Umm, I know it's still early, but don't you think is way too empty?"

"If you ask me, it's all about the festival, everyone's busy doing the last minute preparations. That's my opinion" I sigh heavily

"Heh, it must be pretty important for you if you are all busy. I got something for me as well, Hakamichi asked for my help on the music club's show and since not doing anything gets me nervous, I was heading to the club's room to see if there was something I could do for now"  
Why does everything have to be about the festival?

"I'm glad you are willing to help us. Well, I won't hold you back anymore, but if you see Hanako please tell her to look for me"

"Got it, Lilly, don't worry. Have a nice day!"

"Same to you"

We both turn to separate directions, and she leaves me wondering about Hanako. I know that she isn't doing any paperwork or something, so there's no reason for being late. Ah, forget it, maybe she is just getting ready. I feel like I'm worrying more than I should about her.

By the time I finish my thoughts, I have reached the music club's room. A sweet light piano melody is flowing into my ears, I stand for minutes on end listening to the music, and enter once it is finished.

A slim redheaded figure is sitting in front of the piano, stretching her arms and back, before she starts playing again, I call out

"Good morning, are you part of the club?"

She turns and reveals her face, and her cheery aura instantly flows out. She has white skin, her hair is untied and gets to her neck, her left eye is covered by a white patch, I swear that's the model used in animes, leaving the other eye to show her brightness, finally, she has well defined nose and lips; she stands up and I notice she is about 5'5. If you ask me, she is a bit cute.

"Yup! I'm the president actually!"

"Oh, that's convenient. You see, I was asked by my class representative, Hakamichi Shizune, if I was able to help your club with the upcoming festival"

Her eyes show a spark of light and she smiles, I swear I almost die of cuteness. I can't suppress a smile.

"Thank you! We need some help with the stage setting and such, we have already received all of the materials, but even though the club has a various amount of men, none of them know how to install everything, and obviously the girls don't know either"

"Well, you're lucky. I know everything about that, but that's until Sunday. Is there anything I can help with at the moment?"

She thinks for a moment, tapping her chin. She looks like a little child.

"For now, nothing. Well, if you want to stay for a while and tell me your opinion about a couple of songs, it'd be great" I look at my phone to check the hour

"Yes, I can stay here for a while, still got some time left before classes"

She claps and returns to her piano. While she gets herself ready, I sit on a nearby chair and look at the room. There are lots of instruments here, but I notice specially a DJ set, it carries good memories to me. You see, I know how to mix and do all the recording and editing stuff, learned the basics from a school trip and instantly began experimenting in my room with my computer, eventually I familiarized with everything and made my own creations.

"So… what's your name?" the voice of the girl brings me back to reality

"Oh, uhm, Hirosawa Hayato, class 3-3"

"Uhh, yeah, I know which class you're in, Hakamichi is pretty famous around the school. Anyways, I'm Kagurazaka Aika, class 2-3. Did you like those machines? They used to belong to a classmate of mine, but he left school and apparently forgot to pack that thing. Some months later, he called saying that we could keep it, since he decided to do something else"

"Interesting… now let's see what you can do on the piano"

She gives a thumbs up and I take out my notebook

Name: Kagurazaka Aika  
Noticeable traits: A patch on her left eye. President of the music club. Friendly and easygoing

I think twice about writing "cute", but abandon the idea since I'm writing a report, not a journal. She has started playing already, and I listen quietly. Time passes and we both leave to our classrooms, I notice how Hanako didn't showed up on the morning classes, leaving me with a big question in my head

Is she always like this?

* * *

 **Well, as you can see, I introduced another OC, just to give the story a bit of humor. And no, I don't plan a romance with Lilly, Hanako nor Aika, more like a friendship wih Lilly, best frienship with Hanako, and about Aika... I have some nice funny plans for her *wink***

 **Another advice: I might change the rating of the story to M, depending on how the story develops. Mainly because it will include sexual jokes or references, but lemon, nah. I'm not very good writing that. I'm more like a humor type of writer.**

 **C'ya next time!**


	4. Signs of Trust

**Hanako's POV**

I lost the morning class just sitting on the library, reading about the first thing I found. I got here pretty early, but I wasn't in the mood for classes. That's just it

So, right now I'm heading to the classroom to see if I can find a teacher that tells me what they did. Or whoever is kind enough, but I doubt it since it's a bit late and everyone thinks I'm worthless

Well, there is one person. And he is walking towards me, but not paying attention as usual; he is looking at a brochure for the festival.

"H-hi" I greet him as discreetly as possible and he lifts his head up to see me

"Oh, hi, Hanako. Umm, Lilly was looking for you this morning, so you should go see her"

Maybe it's now when I really notice what he does when he talks to me. He is probably way too careful around me, his gaze darting around the place and never looking at me. Probably because he thinks I'm made of paper.

"Yeah. Thanks"

I try to focus on walking away, but there's something my mind wants to tell him. It's the first time it happens with someone I barely know. I look up at him, and see he just continued reading, taking small steps.

"Ehm… Hayato"

"Hmm?" He doesn't look up, sometimes it's annoying

"Do you mind… coming with me to the… c-classroom?" Now he looks up to me with an indifferent expression

"Is there anything you need from there?"

"Just the… schoolwork"

I look at him, and he just nods. Hayato hands me his schoolbag with a tiny smile that is strangely comforting. I take it from his grip, touching for half a second his burnt right hand; it seems he doesn't mind, but it's fascinating for me

"Here, everything's in my bag in it's respective notebooks. Please take care of them"

I nod and he goes to wherever he has to go. After hesitating for a moment, I decide to follow him after I'm sure he can't see me.

Down the stairs, into the hallway and some doors ahead. Is that the music club's room? He knocks the door twice and a redhead girl comes out of the room. I see how she starts teasing him in a weird way, did she just licked his healthy hand?

In the end, Hayato enters the room with the other girl, and I can hear how she starts lecturing him about how she wants the festival's show, doing his job correctly, and how his hair was silky.

Not worth my time, so I'll just go to the library and get the schoolwork done

…

I sigh deeply as I close my notebook, finally concluding the copying. Wonder what kinds of things he keeps in his schoolbag…

Tools, hardware, some drawings and… blue and green books? They are not from the school, wonder what's in here.

Oh, it's a manga

 **Hayato's POV**

Again, I have nothing to so, so I decided to pay a visit to the music club's president, Kagurazaka-san. She started teasing me a bit, nothing I can't handle. But once she began licking my left hand, I pretty much froze and changed the subject to the festival. It has it's advantages, I guess.

So we came in and I began fixing the sound system of pretty much everything thanks to the tools she gave me that mysteriously look just like mines. After Aika lectured me about the quality of their show, I just remembered something that could probably be my bane.

I forgot to take out my yuri and romance mangas. They have blue and green covers, respectively. And knowing Hanako likes reading so much, I can only pray for her reading the green ones first, at least I can have enough time to look for her after this other woman lets me go.

"Kagurazaka-san, can I go now?" I turn my head and ask her

"Nope, you still have to give me a hug after you're done" she says in a sing song tone that makes me growl

"Alright, but keep your word"

And I keep fixing the cables and it's entries for about five minutes, then I stand up and walk to Aika, who was just looking at me sitting in her piano in a… cute way?

"Stand up" I say emotionless

"Don't you feel tired after a whole day of study?" she says in a pout that makes me sigh

"I still have things to do. Everything's set for Sunday and you just need to get it in place. Here's your hug"

She claps cheerfully and hugs me tightly, so I just place a hand on her head until I separate her with a light push

"See you, Aika-san"

"Goodbye, Hayato"

As soon as I get out of the music club's room, I bolt to class 3-2. If there's someone who may know where Hanako is, it's Lilly. I scan the classroom looking for her between the sea of people, a flash of yellow appearing near the center

"Satou-san! Satou-san!" I call out for her, who turns to my direction

"Hayato-san?"

"Yeah… Do you know where Hanako is?" I'm panting lightly

"I'm afraid not. Was there anything you need?"

"Well, she borrowed my schoolbag because of the notes she needed for the classes she missed. And now I need it"

"I'm sorry, but I think there's nothing I can do to help you. You can try looking for her in the library, she is usually there"

"Good idea. See you!"

I run down the stairs and head to the library, searching for her in every inch, until I spot her in a lonely corner, reading… the green one

Thank God

"Hanako" I go to her trying to steady my breathing

She looks up with a face of worry and surprise, why?

It's just then when I start feeling my heart very accelerated, giving me a bad time headache because of the overflowing blood

My tachycardia. I completely forgot

At least it's a minor case

I sit down in a poof next to her to steady my breathing, the nervous reactions of the human body fading away. I take a deep sigh and look at her.

She looks pale, probably speechless. I smile and nod, trying to tell her that I'm fine.

"I'm fine Hanako, don't worry"

She calms herself down, but still looks worried

"Are y-you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now"

Hanako nods and puts away my book, into the schoolbag and she handles it to me.

"Here… thank you very m-much"

I get a chance to touch her burnt hand for a very brief moment. Interesting

"Thanks. Hanako… I want to ask you something, for your own good"

It's not what you think it is

"Hanako, can you please stop skipping class? I know it gets pretty overwhelming at times, but you can't just get out of your work place whenever you want to, don't you think?"

She nods lightly, I can barely see her reaction

"So, if there's anything you need help with, even the slightest thing, you can count on me, for anything. Alright?"

 **Hanako's POV**

I'm speechless

He wants to be my friend, a real friend; someone who offers you his blood, sweat and tears for my own good. I don't know what to answer, so I hope he can continue. I look down and answer

"A-alright" he smiles

"I have to go, remember that Lilly was looking for you" he stands up and starts walking

"OK"

When he is no longer in sight, I look down and sigh deeply; not knowing what to do.

Doing nothing makes me get up and grab a random book from the non-fiction section, a random book about science. It's mostly basic stuff, but as I read it, I feel like I suddenly remember everything I've been taught about that subject in particular.

And it doesn't leave my mind.

I kinda know how this guy feels, and why he likes it so much. It's pretty interesting, though I don't want to end up like him.

I read the book until it's night time, then I go to my room and call this a day.

I get out of the bed with a very big yawn, and act like a zombie through my entire morning routine. Before I know it, I'm standing in the door of my classroom; taking a glance back, Lilly enters her own

"Hi" a voice is heard nearby

I look around to find the owner, and realize he is already in his seat, taking out stuff from his schoolbag. I head to my own and set up for classes, Hayato talks in the mean while

"Good to see you keeping your promise" he doesn't look to me, still busy

"Thanks"

I take his distraction as a chance to look at him, his hair has a weird look, reminding me of a guy from an anime. Makoto, was his last name? Never mind

…

Back to the classroom after spending lunchtime with Lilly, a well-known figure is reading a blue book, the same one I found on his schoolbag probably. If the green one was a manga, then the blue one should be as well. Without a single sound, I go to my desk and try to look at what he's reading.

Useless, it's almost glued to his face.

When the bell rings, he sighs then gets it back to his schoolbag, getting ready for the next classes. Hmm, I have the feeling I'm missing something

SCIENCE HOMEWORK!

I knew it, I knew it! I forgot about it yesterday. Oops, I let go a little yell; grah, that is not important  
The sound of my tense handwriting is the only thing heard until the other students return, I think.

"Hey, teacher's here. Hurry up!" a voice I don't bother answering warns me

A minute of more writing and I have it completely done. Phew, that science book I read yesterday really paid off.

I close my notebook and look at Hayato, he looks pretty impressed and gives me a thumbs up with a smile. I instantly turn my head, but soon take a deep sigh and face him again, this time with my own little smile

"Just in…time" I suppress a little giggle, I can feel his smile from here

"Hirosawa-kun, can you come with me please? It's just a moment"

Oh no, what did you blow up? His nervous expression says it all. It's pretty funny actually, and I have to suppress myself once again.

 **Hayato's POV**

This is bad

Did they found out I modified the vending machine? I don't think they'd ditch me for something like that, so maybe it's about that smoke bomb I blew up in the forest yesterday evening. What? I was bored

I simply stand up quietly and follow him to wherever we're going, then I realize he stood in the hallway, thinking about whatever he has to say.

"So, how are things?" I expected him to be vague, but this is too much

"Things?"

"Well, you had one week to adapt to the school and settle in, so, how are things?"

"Oh, err, pretty… normal I think. Just a couple of stuff I did and got something to do for the festival, nothing too important"

"Good, that's good, then how is your hand and your heart?"

"I'd say… fine, haven't had any problems with any of those two. Death chance is almost nothing"

A smile of relief passes on his face, briefly, but noticeable enough.

"Okay, you see, I hope you don't plan on doing anything too risky for your health. Our goal is to make you know where your limits are and how to maximize your potential within them, do you follow me?"

"I understand, I don't plan anything anyways"

"That's a start. Next question: how are your studies? I noticed you spend a while in the hospital. Do you have any problems?"

"Nah, spent a good part of the time studying once I left the burn ward thanks to the books my parents gave me. No problem at all"

"Hmm, I guess there are students that still realize the importance of education, you never want to be left behind" well, you say that because you are older

"Not at all, one miscalculation can lead to a whole equation failure, that's how it is. Irrelevant progress takes to a big discovery once you get it right"

"Just like an arrow can only be pushed forward if you pull it backwards, you sure do follow the world's laws"

"I do not only follow them, but I want to decide them"

"And I trust you will. That's all I had to say, so shall we head back to the classroom?"

"Sure"

With that, we return to the place made for study. I head to my seat and take a deep sigh, knowing that my secrets are still safe.

"Everything…okay?" a voice I recognize now asks me, I turn towards Hanako

"Yeah, just a small talk about my school experience and such"

"That's nice"

I nod and look forward, focusing on Mutou that has now started to ask for homeworks. I hope this isn't a long day.

…

Well, school time's over and I find myself pretty impressed with the fact that Hanako started to talk to me about… stuff. Just random things, books, school, places, hobbies, even science stuff, but nothing too important.

I get out of the classroom and head to miss Aika's clubroom, just because I have nothing to do. When I get there, I knock the door until a cheery voice answers

"Come in, Hayato!"

I enter and greet her, keeping my calmness since she unbuttoned her blouse a couple of buttons, revealing a part of her breasts. Suddenly, I feel my tie being a bit too tight, must be because of the nerves; I loosen it a bit.

It's not like I haven't seen anything similar (in real life at least), it's just that I barely know her and also I'm not too used to see people of my age like that. It takes me a lot of will to not look down to her…

"How did you know it was me?"

"I know you can't resist me!" she is sitting on her piano like the last time

"That's a quite rude response, Aika-sama" she giggles in an unknown way to me, I can feel my initial analysis of her personality being wrong

I gulp and turn around, looking through the window. Did I really came here because of her company? Nah, I was just bored and with nothing to do. Then, I think of something to lighten up the atmosphere.

"There must be more people in the club, where are they?"

"We usually have our meetings around six, because we won't bother anyone since this place is pretty much abandoned"

"Makes sense. But why do I always find you here?"

"Do you want the truth?" she asks completely serious

"It can't be that important" I answer sarcastically, and regret it when I see her coming close with a face I know pretty well from manga and anime.

A perv.

"The truth is, I went to the nurse's office once just because and saw him reading something. After a bit of talking, he excused and left to the bathroom, leaving the papers on his desk. It was your profile. When I saw your image, you awakened something in me I've never felt before"

That was… unexpected, and made me feel a high heat on my face. She leans on my ear and whispers something

"Let's just say I left to change my panties before he came back"

I retire my thought, as well as my body's physical reactions. Stupid anatomy, my brain just thought of that scene and lifted something up.

Now, she just smiled out of nowhere and laughed off.

"Did you seriously thought it was for real?!" she says

"D-dumbass, how dare you?" I'm just pissed off

"Now I hope you're not in love with me right now"

"I'll fall in love with you when I see a zombie apocalypse"

Which has a low possibility of happening, almost none

"Never mind, let's just get ready for the festival"

"About that, all of the stuff you need to use is ready, you just need to install it. You said you needed help with that too right?"

"Yeah, you can tell us how to and we'll do it"

"Nice. Now… I have to go. See you, Kagurazaka!"

"Bye bye!"

I take my stuff and leave. Man, she got me there; good thing I didn't run away or else it would be a complete misunderstanding. Now that I think of it, why did she even do that?

I sigh as I head to my room, but then remember I need to buy supplies. More than food, I mean materials and such.

 **Hanako's POV**

As I sit under the shadow of a tree, a small light breeze passes. I wish I had a sweater or something right now. Lately, nights have been pretty cold. To avoid catching a cold, I walk throughout the school heading to my room, there may not be many things to do there, but I just have nowhere else to go right now.

While walking past the boys' dorm, I have an idea to make my boringness cease. That manga Hayato had was pretty interesting, wonder if he can lend it to me.

I open the dorm's main door as silently as possible and take advantage that nobody is behind the desk to slip away to the stairs. I avoid every sign of humans and try to be a ninja.

After looking for what it seemed years, I find his name plate on the first floor. I knock it very lightly, hoping he is doing an invention or something. This is obviously useless. When I take a step back, I almost trip and fall; what is this thing anyway?

There's a plastic box with a paper next to it

'Sorry, Hirosawa. I borrowed your tools a couple of days ago without asking, here they are.  
Aika'

Aika? Who is that girl? And why do I care so much? Never mind

I try to look something useful in the bag, to find a small wire. I remember reading about a guy that forced open a door using this. My mind tells me no, but my curiosity is too much. I hope curiosity doesn't kill he cat this time. I force it open and enter.

His desk has lots of cables, chips and scrap parts over it, not to mention some chemicals as well. What does this guy actually do on his free time? I place the plastic bag on it and keep the note. I start looking around, there must be something to do here. Oh, the mangas are over there, on a night table. Unfortunately, the one I'm looking for is not there, there is only a red covered one, wonder what is it about? I take it and read it on his bed.

…

Oh, so there's this guy that just returned to his home city and found his childhood sweetheart? But it seems like she hates him, well, it turns out that he didn't called her at all, so she has her reasons. I got to a part where they are on the school's roof and they're talking about it. Now, she forgave him and they are friends again.

 _Step Step_

What was that?


End file.
